User blog:Mejiaj1/BW Round 2: Caesar Clown analyzing the main anatagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc
So right now am going to analyze the antagonist of the Punk Hazard arc Caesar Clown. The reason am analyzing Caesar Clown because he is a intersting character since he still has this rivarly against Vegapunk and also he seems like intersting character to analyze. Note: This is my first time analyzing a character wish me luck :)! Caesar Clown So far as we know Caesar Clown is a Mad scienctist that creates mass munder weapon and is rival of Vengapunk. Caesar Clown is the main antagonist of the Punk Hazard arc. As far as we know Caesar Clown is pretty much a crazy and mostly inhuman character in the punk hazard arc due to the fact he is willing to do experment on his underlings. Even thought his underling respect him, Caesar on the other hand does not care at all about his underling, even to a point that he let his pet "slime" to kill them.Another thing about Caesar Clown is that Caeasr is willing to give drugs(specially NHC10) to children. So far the only peoples considered as a allies or partners with Caesar is Monet, Joker, and Trafalgar Law. Monet seem to be the only centaurs that is closest to Caesar and is aware of his nature, Joker helps Caear keeping his actions to be a secret from the Marines. With Law however Caesar seem to trust the least of because of his conection to Monkey D. Luffy and is somewhat afraid of him maybe because what i think is that Law might tell the World Government about his action or because of his haki which can touch Caesar's Logia ablilites. As far as strenght Caesar seem rather a coward in a way because he let his underling to his work for him. Ceasar Clown has a bounty of 300,000,000 beri on his head maybe due to fact he caused the incident in Punk Hazard four years ago. Caesar also ate a logia devil fruit which is the Gasu Gasu no mi which allows him to become gas like form. I think that Caesar devil power can maybe also allow him to produce different kind of harmful gases that could be deadly to people,since Caesar is really good with chemical from what I think he can use that knowledge to strength his power even more. Another thing is that Law's plan to capture Caesar and don't really think that Caesar would be capture so easily even thought it is Luffy, I think Caesar is smart enough be able to break free from a haki user. If Luffy were to fight Caesar Clown, i know Luffy is going to win but as Monet had said that Caear has this "true nature". As seen in a lot of antagonist in One Piece most antagonist has this true nature, which once revealed the antagonist gets alot stronger and put up more of a challenge for Luffy to beat. For example Rob Lucci, when Rob and the rest of the cp9 agents tried to kill Iceberg, Rob Lucci do not show that bloddthirsty or cruel nature of his like in the Enies Lobby arc but in the Water Seven Arc instead had this serious and emotionless look.Once he shown his true nature he made more of a challenge for Luffy to beat. So I think most probably Caesar is going to show his true colors when he fights Luffy. As a antagonist so far I think he is mostly like Gecko Moria in a way because he relies of his underling the most, has few allies, both had connection to the World Government, and both have high bounties. This is my blog for Round 2 of Blog Wars on me analyzing on Ceasar Clown hope you enjoyed it :) Category:Blog posts